Mentors
by Alyxandra Sophia
Summary: What happens when an under-sexed Arella and Slade are alone in the Tower while the kids are out? LEMONS, that's what! Depending on reviews, may or may not be continued


It was late and the children (if they could still be called that) were all off-planet, leaving me alone in the tower with an extremely sexy man. Said man was pretty much off-limits to me, sadly, because his son loved my daughter. I knew that he had feelings for me, and he knew that I felt the same. It was only for our children that we ignored our lust, and our love.

Joseph was a good boy, so sweet and kind, and he loved my childe, my Raven so dearly that one did not need to be an empath to see how much he loved her. She shied away from this pure love, finding comfort in the arms of Wally West, who sometimes hit her when he had his fits of confusion. I am always sad when that happens. Theirs is not a sexual relationship, and for that I thank my parents's God and my own Azar.

I am not decent in any form of the word: the only thing separating my bare flesh from the cool night air is a fluffy sage-green towel. I pride myself on being fit, and looking better then most 40 year old women, but that does not mean that I bare my body to anyone that will look, much unlike my daughter's friend Koriand'r. I am walking the short distance from the private shower afforded to me and the large, well-stocked kitchen. I make sure that the area is empty before opening the refrigerator door and leaning over to get a better look at the contents.

"Well, if that isn't the best ass I've seen in a long time, then I'll be damned." I hear a deep, seductive, dangerous voice say. "And it's now obvious as to where Raven gets her famous legs." I straighten up as I grab the pickle jar. I turn to face him only to run right into a bare, broad, muscular chest that would put that Kryptonian fellow in Metropolis to shame. "Now, I wonder how these particular legs," He whispered into my ear, his calloused hands running up and down the sides of my thighs. "Would feel wrapped around my waist" I shiver and the plastic jar holding the pickles falls out of my hands as he kisses me with passion and ferocity. His hands wander my body after my towel falls off, soft, gentle caresses of my skin, and I feel myself become aroused for the first time in a long time. He finally breaks off the kiss from necessity, air becoming scarce in our worlds.

"Slade..." I say softly, fighting against my lust for this man with his snow-white hair, pale blue eye, ferocious ways, and his blood-stained soul. "We shouldn't..." I say against my better judgment.

He growls softly and pins me between his body and the counter, and I can feel his long, hard, hot length brush against my crotch, his black boxers tented and stained with pre-cum. "You and I both know" He whispered hotly into my ear, "That you and I both want this"

I feel my womanhood clench in excitement, like it used to for Bruce all those years ago. "But... our chil-" My protest is cut off by another heated kiss as he slides off his underwear.

"Who gives a damn?" He whispered as he slid two fingers into my heated core. "Your pussy doesn't... it's so wet for me" He crooned into my ear as his fingers pumped in and out of my dripping womanhood, causing wet squelching sounds to be heard.

"S-Slade!" I moaned harshly, bucking into his hand. "Oh for the love of A-Azar... fuck me already..." I stuttered out as I felt an orgasm approach.

"As you wish" He said in a sultry version of his own sexy voice before positioning himself at my entrance, slowly pushing just the tip in.

"Mother, Slade, we're home" My daughter's emotionless voice calls out, and I realize that the children are back and in the kitchen, mere moments from catching myself and my lover with our pants down. Literally. "Richard punched the barman so we were ki- MOTHER!" My daughter shrieks as she and her friends notice us.

"Well... this is awkward..." Slade says, rubbing the back of his head with his dry hand.

"F-fuck, Slade, stop moving!" I tell him harshly, using my arms to cover my breasts. I catch sight of Joseph, the poor boy had fainted dead away.

"Well, my love" Slade said, wiping my juices on his finger onto the small gathering of white curls on his chest. "we're gonna hafta move anyway"  
"Slade, I think I'll just teleport you and mother to your room" Said my child, her cheeks as red as the Tamaranian's hair. She does exactly that, and we are suddenly on Slade's army green bed, and the position causes my partner's cock deeper inside me.

"That was an unneeded distraction" He purred, gripping my ass with an iron hold. "Now, where were we?"  
"At the place where you fuck me into the bed" I tell him desperately "Where you fuck me so hard that I bleed, where you make me forget Trigon's evil touch, where you make Bruce seem like a silly li-" My words are silenced by a scream of pleasure as he rams himself up to the hilt in my aching pussy. He moves almost all the way out then slams back in, making a rhythm of sorts, and soon the room is filled by my pleasured gasps and moans, and by his impassioned grunts. Sweat gathers at his brow and I wrap my legs around his waist even as my arms wrap around his shoulders. "O-oh Slade!" I scream, my breasts pressing against his chest and his cock ramming inside me and hitting all the right spots. White lights blind me as I reach orgasm, and the world is gone- all that remains is pleasure.

"Fuck, woman..." He growls once I'm done. "I'm gonna fill your tight little cunt up until you burst like a balloon"

Unable to form coherent words, I simply nod. He thrusts harder then before for about 5 times, then I feel my insides become filled with his wet, hot seed. As he rides out his climax, I hear him moan only one word "Arella"

He soon falls limply onto my chest, his now-flaccid cock slipping out of me, his head on my breasts. "I love you, you stupid woman" He informs me, his one eye looking at me and displaying the truth behind his words.

"Angela" I tell him. "My birth name is Angela Roth" I kiss the top of his head, chest still heaving a bit. "And I love you too..."  
~3~

11 years later

"Mother, mother, where is Father?" Asks a small boy with sapphire eyes and snow white hair as he runs up to me. "And when shall I meet sister?" I pick him up into my arms.

"We shall visit your father soon, my son" I tell him as I kiss his nose, the nose that he shares with his father.

"Elly, what time is it?" Asks a beautiful woman with wavy brown hair and a mole under one eye as she rubs her eyes. I put down my son and he goes off to play with his gaming console.

"Time for you to wake up, Addie" I inform her as she walks up and kisses my lips. "Now, Dmitri wishes to see his father, you ready to tell your ex-husband that you love his only normal child's mother?"

The End...?


End file.
